


Shout Out

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Because Ray's stream the other night was hella fun, M/M, and he looked adorable on the new face cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU where Roosterteeth isn't really a thing. Joel's obsessed with Ray's Twitch streams and asks for a shoutout. Things get steamy. Warning: cam!sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out Ray's actual Twitch at twitch.tv/roosterteethray. Seriously his streams are awesome.

"Hey, JoeAct! glad you could join our stream tonight!"

Joel felt himself blush at the comment, even though he knew Ray did this to everybody who logged onto his stream. He cursed himself for acting like a crushing schoolgirl around a guy that he had never even met, or seen his face for that matter. It didn't help though. Ever since Joel discovered Ray's Twitch streams he had fallen head over heels for the guy. He was adorable, nice to his fans, great at video games, and not to mention funny as hell.

"Ah fuck. Tina, I fucked up. Come fix it." Oh right, and he was _straight_. Joel sulked as he heard rustling sounds and muffled comments from Ray's girlfriend, Tina. The chat blew up with facetious comments at Ray's inability to deal with technology as the stream blinked offline and the cute little drawing of Ray asleep at his desk popped up. Joel wondered how accurate the drawing was as his mental image of Ray began forming in his mind. Joel imagined him as average height, maybe a little taller, and probably pretty scrawny judging by how much time he spent with his precious consoles. The image showed him as slightly tan, with dark brown hair and a little stubble. He was also wearing glasses which seemed a little off to Joel every time he saw the image. Joel had never really imagined him with glasses.

"And we're back! sorry about that guys, I suck. I know." Ray's voice popped back up along with his game of Shadows of the Damned. "Oh hey, shout out to TimTheMage's brother who's apparently a big fan." Ray said, responding to the shout out request. Joel felt a ridiculous twinge of Jealousy at the comment, and before he could stop himself he was hitting send and his message had popped up in the chat. welp, shit. Joel's unofficial rule had always been not to interact with Ray's stream, just to watch from a distance. Now he knew he was going to make his annoying crush a million times worse.

"Shout out to Joel! Huh, you know I always assumed your name was Joe from the username." Oh crap, Ray _remembered_ him? Joel definetly felt his heart start beating a little faster. This was crazy, he'd probably never even meet this kid. Joel pushed his fantasies aside, trying to watch the rest of the stream, but he was distracted by the idea of Ray noticing how often he watched the streams. 

Joel had to admit it to himself, he was obsessed. Ever since the night he had asked for a shout out he had been commenting more and more on Ray's streams. They were often lost in the sea of text that was Ray's chat box, but every now and then Ray would catch one of Joel's comments and laugh. Ray's laughs never failed to give Joel an idiotic grin that would last the rest of the stream. Joel's friends began noticing a bounce in his step, Jack even asking him at the bar one night who the lucky guy was. 

"Wha?" Joel blinked at him stupidly, not fully understanding what he meant. 

"Oh come on Joel, everybody's noticed. You actually look happy for once in your life."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Joel feigned ignorance, not wanting to admit to his stupid internet crush. 

One night Joel was sitting alone in his couch, flipping through channels mindlessly. Finally giving up on television, he pulled out his laptop, automatically typing in Ray's Twitch URL without thought. Expecting to see the offline doodle pop up, Joel was surprised when he saw Lollipop Chainsaw on the screen instead, accompanied by Ray's voice muttering quietly to himself. 

"Oh, hey JoeAct. Didn't expect anyone to be online. I was just testing my equipment and trying to remember the controls for this game. I know, I'm a dork. What's up with you?"

Joel froze for a second. Was Ray seriously starting a conversation with him?

-Not much. I was bored so I decided to see if anyone was streaming- he typed, hitting send before he could second guess himself. 

"Cool. I'm streaming Lollipop Chainsaw this week, so I thought I'd practice a little first. I've got a surprise for the viewers next stream too."

Joel smiled, hearing the excitement in Ray's voice. 

-Alright, I'll leave you alone to practice then.-

"Nah man, you can help! You can ask annoying fan questions while I play the game." Ray protested quickly. Joel shrugged to himself and typed his response. 

-If you insist. How tall are you?-

"Five nine. Next question." Ray said as he did a flip over a zombie on screen, slicing through the creature with his chainsaw. 

-Favorite Twitch streamer?-

"Right now? You probably. I'll admit to stalking your streams a little. I love the games you do with that Adam dude. You too are funny as shit."

Holy fucking shit. How had Joel never noticed Ray watching the stream?!? He and Adam where terrible at checking the chat box though, he actually couldn't remember the last time he answered a fan during a stream. 

-Seriously?! Dude you just made my day.-

"You're welcome. Ah fuck!" He yelled as he got crushed by a falling crane on screen. "I fucking hate this level. See, this is why I need to practice multitasking. Keep going."

Joel kept asking questions, getting gradually weirder and more invasive. but Ray answered them all, snorting at the especially strange ones. 

-Ok, the final awkward question, how's the sex with Tina?-

Joel heard Ray crack up, not even commenting as his character got mauled by zombies. 

"Jesus you wouldn't _believe_ how many times I've actually gotten questions like that. I guess that's what I get for not being out online."

_WHAT._ did those words really just come out of Ray's mouth? He and Tina weren't dating? Ok that Joel could deal with but did Ray just say...

-Wait, you're gay?-

"I, uh... Yeah, dude. I shouldn't have mentioned it, sorry. Oh man please don't spread it around. I really don't want to get hate for it."

-No no no, so am I!- Joel typed quickly, practically snapping the enter key as he slammed send. 

"Shit man, really?" Ray sounded relieved. Joel however was just getting more and more wound up. Ray wasn't with Tina. Ray wasn't straight. A relationship with Ray was suddenly _way_ more realistic then Joel ever imagined. 

-Are you out to your family?- Joel typed, suddenly way more intrigued by Ray's personal life. 

"Ha, yeah. My dad didn't take it fantastically but they're both cool about it now. Still mope about the whole grandchildren thing though."

-Same here. Not like they expected any in the first place. I haven't had a serious relationship since if was in my thirties.- Joel wasn't sure why he was suddenly spilling out so much about himself to Ray. He somehow felt like they had just become so much more connected. 

"Wait, how old are you?"

-42-

"Holy crap, I thought you where like, twenty something. _Maybe_ early thirties. So you and Adam are just two old men complaining about video games?"

-I'm not that old! And actually Adam's 23-

"Wow, you got a thing for younger guys, huh?"

-Oh my god, Adam and I are NOT together. Eewww-

"Really?" Ray sounded oddly excited. "I guess I just assumed when you said you where gay..."

-Nope. Definetly not.-

"Hey man, I'm going to start the stream soon, but tune in early next time too ok? Let me know what you think of my special surprise." Before Joel could respond, Ray blinked offline, and Joel was left with a feeling of giddy excitement. 

A few days later Joel was obsessively refreshing Ray's twitch page, hoping tonight would be the night Ray would stream. He didn't always space them evenly, something Ray must have overlooked when he told Joel to tune in early. Suddenly the static image was replaced with a title screen and holyfuckingshit. Joel stared at the tiny little facecam in the top left hand corner as the incredibly cute, surprisingly Caucasian Brownman spoke.

"Oh, hey Joel! Didn't know if you would show. What do you think?" Ray spread his arms wide and leaned back, showing off his twitch hoodie and wiry frame. He was wrong, the glasses definetly worked. Joel reminded himself to close his mouth before something flew in. 

-Um, holy shit. Is this the special surprise? The fans are going to love it.-

"Yep. Do I look how you imagined I would?"

-Not at all. You're way cuter than I thought.- Joel pressed send before his filter kicked in, immediately feeling the stomach-plummeting regret sink in. 

"Geez dude, you're making me blush." Ray rubbed the back of his neck and did appear to actually be blushing. His grin stayed though. "I bet you look pretty nice too."

-Tell me how you think I look.- Joel typed rapidly, trying to capture the odd sexual tension he was starting to sense. Ray bit his lip and blushed deeper, clicking something so that the facecam went full screen. 

"Well I picture you as tall. Dark hair, dark eyes, maybe some stubble?"

-Spot on so far, keep going.-

"Thin I guess? Maybe not as scrawny as me though."

-I'm actually pretty proud of my muscle thank you very much. You can add that to your mental image: I look good shirtless.-

"Ugh, dude. I have to stream soon, you're giving me a serious hard on here." At Ray's slightly moaned out words Joel felt all the blood in his body rush south. 

-Tell me your skype. Now.- Joel typed, quickly pulling up a Skype chat window and typing in the adress Ray gave him. He connected the call and heard the familiar ring on Ray's screen, closing out of the Twitch stream to keep the double-audio-lag shit from happening. In a second Ray's face popped up. The boy was leaning forward eagerly, probably in anticipation of seeing Joel's face. His face seemed to fall a bit and Joel felt his stomach drop. Did he not find him attractive? Was there something in his teeth? Joel silently prayed Ray would start talking soon. 

"Oh fuck no." Joel was confused. "There is no way you can be that hot. I don't believe it. You hired an actor or something, seriously man what the fuck?" Oh. Joel was less confused. He grinned at Ray. 

"Fuck you're adorable."

"There is no way you're 42."

"Believe it."

"Eww, I might be into older men." This time it was Joel's turn to blush. The sexual tension came back, he could feel it. Joel tried desperately to remember his old seduction tactics that had always landed him the dudes at bars. 

"How long do you have until your stream? He asked, making his voice as low and husky as possible. Ray swallowed. 

"Uh, why? What do you have in mind?" He said, licking his lips. 

"Oh, just some stress relief before your facecam debut." Joel grinned, then his voice changed from playful to demanding. "Take off your shirt. Now."

"Y-yes sir." Ray scrambled to comply as Joel watched, slowly unzipping his pants and sliding a hand down to his dick. 

"Good boy." He said and he heard Ray whimper. Apparently they were into the same kinky shit. Fucking jackpot. "Now your pants, but slow this time. Let me watch." Ray gulped and stood back from the computer, slowly undoing his belt, then the button, and finally the zipper. He slid his jeans down slowly, thrusting his hips out so Joel could clearly see his growing erection. Joel began stroking himself, smiling lazily at the screen. "Good. Now the boxers. I want to see how hard you are for me." Joel couldn't see Ray's face, but he could almost feel that he was blushing as he slid down the grey boxers, letting his cock spring free. Joel licked his lips, wishing he could be there in person and feel Ray's cock in his hand, or maybe his mouth. He let out a low moan, which Ray whimpered in response to, reaching down to take care of his hard on. "Ah ah." Joel tutted. "Not until I say so. Do you have any lube?" Ray walked back closer to the screen, scrambling through his desk drawers and coming back eagerly with a bottle in hand. Joel order him to coat his fingers, and Ray obliged, pushing them in eagerly without being told. He angled the computer down too, letting Joel watch as he got down in the floor, ass high in the air. Joel began stroking himself as he watched Ray's finger pump in and out of his ass, small huffs escaping his mouth with every thrust. "Now add another finger."

"But I don't think I can-"

"Now." Joel barked. "You're going to be sore sitting there playing your game tonight, and you're going to remember this the whole time." Ray moaned at Joel's words, adding two more fingers and gasping out loudly at the burn, but it soon faded and he went back to small huffs. Joel's pace quickened as he watched. Ray began reaching further and further in, his huffs turning to moans as he found his prostate.

"God I wish you where here in Austin." Ray cried out and Joel's pace faltered. 

"Fuck, you live in Austin?"

"Yeah I -oh god!- I moved here last year."

"So do I!" Joel said enthusiastically. "Oh my god, this weekend I am so coming over and fucking your brains out." Joel added, then, noticing the amazingly loud noise that got out if Ray, switched gears. "You know what I'm gonna do to you, baby? I'm going to fuck you against the wall. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even be able to walk."

"Oh god, yes, please! Joel, fuck me!"

"And when you're so sore you can't take my cock anymore, I'll lay you down on the bed and suck you dry. I don't care if it takes all weekend, I'll blow you until you're all gone." Ray shuddered, flipping on to his back to stroke himself as he kept fucking himself on his fingers. "Oh no, baby. Don't you dare touch that dick. You won't ever have to do that again. I'll be doing that for you."

"Fuck! Joel!" Ray cried out as he came, cum striping across his stomach. Joel followed quickly, a string of curses escaping along with Ray's name. He shot all over his hoodie but he didn't care at all. Ray was lying in the floor, covered in his own cum, still panting out Joel's name. That was the best possible outcome Joel could have ever hoped for. 

"Don't forget to give me a shout out during the stream." Joel winked before ending the call, reopening Ray's Twitch and leaving to clean up. By the time he had changed and settled back down the stream had already started. 

"Oh, hey, shout out to Joel, or as you guys know him, JoeAct. I'll be a guest on his stream tomorrow." Well alright then. Looked like Ray had plans for them to meet even earlier than Joel thought. Joel grinned as he typed out a short reply. 

-Hype!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter you guys asked for! Tbh it's mostly just sex.

Joel looked anxiously around his apartment for the millionth time, making sure everything was in order. He had sent Ray his adress the night before after his stream, and now he was coming over and they where streaming Portal 2, a fan favorite. Joel ran a hand through his hair in apprehension. He had really made an effort. He picked up all his shit, vacuumed, and even tried combing his hopeless mess of hair. Despite the fact that his place looked nicer than it had in years, Joel was freaking the fuck out. He was obsessively brushing off a couch pillow when the doorbell rang and Joel felt his stomach drop. He allowed himself a few deep breaths before opening the door to see Ray standing there with the biggest grin Joel had ever seen. Before he could say anything Ray jumped him, wrapping his arms around his neck and jumping up to wrap his legs around Joel's waist as he let his tongue explore Joel's mouth. Joel stumbled backwards, landing on the couch with a thump. Ray drew back with a grin, giving Joel another peck before speaking. 

"Sorry, you looked worried and adorable. Plus you have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Ray climbed off Joel's lap and headed over to Joel's PS3 where the game was already set up. "So, portals?" He grinned, and Joel tried to snap out of his dazed state, only managing a nod. Ray turned around, offering a hand and pulling Joel up off the couch. He ran a hand along Joel's collar, gently grasping it and pulling Joel downward. He stood on his tippy toes to reach his lips, pulling him into a softer, sweeter kiss. When they pulled apart, Ray kept his hands on Joel's face, letting his thumb sweep across his cheek.

"Is this ok?" He asked, suddenly looking a little worried. "I mean, we haven't really talked about...us." Joel smiled at Ray's concern, and relief washed over the younger man's face. 

"So we're an us now?" He grinned and Ray blushed, giving him a playful swat.

"Portals, Joel. Focus."

Joel had never had so many people on his stream, like, ever. Ray's Twitch fame had obviously contributed to 99% of the viewers, and the chat box was blowing up. Ray switched it to slow mode but it only helped so much. Millions of questions poured in and Joel watched in awe as Ray answered as many of them as possible. Joel was still a bit amazed that Ray was even there, physically sitting next to him and teasing him whenever he got his portals mixed up. He could _feel_ Ray's warmth, his physical presence weighed in Joel's mind, and sometimes he caught himself spacing out and just staring at Ray. Of course, not the best thing to do while playing a video game.

"Jesus, Joel. What the fuck?" Ray questioned as Joel's robot walked straight into a pool of water for the fifth time. He turned and caught Joel staring at him, eyes slightly glazed.

"I'm really glad you're here." Joel said, still with an awestruck look on his face. Ray laughed it off and shot Joel a look that said _not now._ Joel refocused on the game, shooting a look over at the chat box. Oh shit. He forgot the facecam was on. Hundreds of comments poured in, mostly things like "gaaay" or "just kiss already" but there where some fan girls in the audience honestly curious about their relationship. 

"Are you and Joel together?" Ray read out loud, then blushed. Joel reached out a hand, closing the computer.

"Ah! What the hell man?" Ray paused the game and turned to Joel. 

"Oops." Joel deadpanned. "Technical difficulties." Ray rolled his eyes and reached for the computer, but Joel stopped him. He put a hand on Ray's face and turned his head to look at him. He drew him in for a kiss, still marveling at the fact he could do that now. Ray smiled into the kiss, reaching up to take off Joel's headphones, yanking the cord out of the computer. Joel pulled back, giving him a quizzical look. Ray grinned. 

"Don't want the mics on for this." Then he pounced. Joel was pressed onto his back on the floor, with Ray straddling him. Still wearing his devious grin, Ray began rolling his hips, grinding against Joel. Joel moaned, bringing an arm up to cover his face as he began to blush. Ray climbed off his lap, kneeling down to undo Joel's jeans and pulling his boxers down quickly. He swallowed down Joel's cock, bobbing up and down and humming softly. Joel could tell he was trying to make it quick, pulling out all his tricks. Ray would bob up and down a few times, then pull almost all the way off to swirl his tongue around the tip, and holy shit was it working. Joel had practically melted, moaning and squirming beneath Ray as he felt himself getting close. Suddenly, Ray pulled off with a pop. He yanked off his pants, stopping to grab the small bottle of lube he had stored in the pocket. Joel watched as Ray leaned forward and drew him into a slow, searing kiss while he began to open himself up, moaning into Joel's mouth.

It felt too soon when Ray pulled back, Joel following him and trying to continue the kiss. He forgot his mission as soon as Ray slid himself onto Joel's dick, letting out a low moan as he began to ride him. Ray reached down and began stroking himself and the thought that Joel should be the one doing that briefly crossed his mind before Ray expelled all thoughts from his brain as he began rolling his hips. Joel almost screamed and grabed Ray's hips, trying desperately to make him go faster. Ray kept his slow pace, leaning back down to capture Joel in another mind-blowing kiss. Ray began bouncing up and down again, yelling as he hit his sweet spot over and over.

"Fuck, Joel!" He moaned, and Joel lost it. Ray slowed down as Joel came inside him, pulling off slowly. He reached down to finish himself off, but Joel stopped him. He vaguely remembered an old partner waxing poetic about how fucking amazing penetrative orgasms where, and Ray deserved to feel amazing. He flipped him over, slowly fingering him, searching for his sweet spot with his fingers. When Joel found it Ray moaned, wrapping his legs around Joel's waist and thrusting his hips up to give him a better angle. Joel flattened himself against Ray, kissing along his jaw and neck as he pounded him with his fingers. Finally Ray came, moaning into Joel's neck. He went slack against him, letting out a huff of relief. Joel smiled and kissed him one more time before turning back to their streaming equipment as Ray scrambled for his pants. Joel dressed himself with one hand while he reopened the computer with the other, pulling the facecam back online.

"Sorry about that." He told his viewers as Ray unpaused the game. Ray leaned forward, taking up most of the camera. 

"Tina isn't here so it took a while to fix." He grinned, turning back to the game. Joel smiled at him dopily, still marveling at his presence. Ray turned and caught his eye, smiling back.


End file.
